One Moment
by Mrs. Hannah Styles
Summary: A one direction fan fix; All starts because of spilt coffee. Who woulda thought !
1. One Moment

**Chapter one: Coffee Break**

BEEEEEEEEEPP!

"Looks like I have to go..." Harry said sadly

"WHAT? NO!" I shout in protest

BEEEEEEEEEPP!

"Yes, but I'll see you soon. And just until then," he closes his eyes. Oh My God. He's leaning in. Only a few centimeters away. I think I might faint.

BEEEEEEEEEPP!

Even closer. Our lips were about to touch...

My eyelids snap open. A frustruated cry escapes my lips. I swear, one of these days that alarm clock is going out the window. Time for school, the best place ever! Not. The floor is shockingly cold as my feet touch it. I stand, silently cursing my slippers are across the room. How the hell did our floor get so cold? We live in goddamn California for god's sakes! I groggily walk to the bathroom and take a minute to stare at my reflection, and thinking about my dream. Harry was about to kiss me! That would never happen in real life. I silently laugh at myself for getting my hopes up. I reach into the shower and spin the knob until steam is pouring out of the shower and into the room. Jumping in and quickly getting all my business taken care of, I start to finish the rest of my getting ready process. Curl hair, put on make up, pick outfit. Today I picked out a fitted, striped Jack Wills dress- that I had saved up months of babysitting money for- and a black cardigan.

Thundering down the stairs, running just as late as usual, I found my mom and my little sister Sam sitting at the table. I was half expecting to see dad, but he skipped out a year ago with some blonde bimbo leaving us behind with mom. I personally don't mind, we never really got along, but it hurt Mom and Sam, therefore it hurt me too. My mom looks like me. With the long brown hair, soft blue eyes, and a concentrated expression. My ten year old sister Sam was a different story. She had crazy dense black curls, and wild green eyes. Sam was so different from me it was hard for some people to accept the face we were sisters.

" Sam, you have exactly five minutes to finish that bagel or I'm leaving without you." I said flatly. She started whining, but I walked out of the room so I didn't have to hear it.

Like I told her, five minutes later I was rushing out the door with Sam trailing behind me. I dug the key into the ignition and turned. My three year old Eclipse was not doing so well today. On the third try it roared to life. I cranked the stereo before it even had a chance to start playing, since I knew exactly what was about to come on. One Direction's newest CD, Up All Night, had been on repeat for the past two months. Sam started yelling something at me again, but I didn't hear her because I had just turned it louder.

Did I mention I probably shouldn't have a license? I'm just a smidge crazy behind the wheel. We peeled out of the driveway and up the street. Speeding towards the elementary school I take in the bliss of driving my car. I rolled the top down and started belting the lyrics to Everything About You, half expecting to get pulled over. When we reach the school, I give Sam a quick hug and practically toss her out of the car. I decide to take a trip to Starbucks before I have to go to school too, and call Austin.

"Morning Babe." He said tiredly.

"Hey! Wanna grab Starbucks before school?" Even though he hates most their coffee, he goes with me to just so he can eat the lemon pound cake.

"Sure!" he perked up " Meet me there in 20?"

"Ok!" I said

"See you there, love you"

"You too." I wasn't exactly sure what I meant that "You too" to be directed to, but I wasn't completely sure it was the I love you. Now that Sam was gone, I turned the speakers all the way up and sang at the top of my lungs the entire drive to Starbucks.

I pull up in front of our local store and see a large SUV with British plate, which is really weird, considering we are the most boring town in all of California. Nobody interesting ever shows up here. Deep in thought, I pace into Starbucks and place my order. While I'm waiting I sit and look around the store. In one corner, as usual, is the Monday morning crowd. It's the normal Price Point Starbucks until the center of the room. There is a table of five strangers all speaking with heave British accents.

"Must be the SUV people." I think to myself. The coffee guy calls my name, -I think it's Fred, or maybe Craig? - bringing me out of my haze. I pull out my phone to text Austin to see where the heck he is. I grab my latte and turn around and run right into... a wall?... No, not a wall. A person. A person with very nice pecs.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I apologize. It's on 7:20 and I've already dumped a whole cup of coffee on a total stranger. Way to go Hannah.

"Don't worry about it, Love." He said. I looked up at Mystery Guy, and I can barley see his face. He's got on a Jack Wills hoodie, along with a hat pulled low over his face. There are massive sunglasses hiding his eyes, yet for some reason he looked familiar. His accent was flawless, making my heart jump with every word he speaks.

"But, for dumping coffee on me, there is a consequence, you owe me a lunch date, and your phone number." He stated with a devilish grin. I could also imagine him winking, but you know the sunglasses kind of got in the way of that. He whipped out his phone and handed it to me. I was so shocked I forgot to say no... Quickly typing my name and number, I handed it back to him.

"Text you later!" he said with that smile again, that for some reason made my heart race, and walked away.

As the boy sits down Austin pushes through the door, late as usual. His blonde hair was wild and not looking like he had brushed it, and his blue eyes that are normally super hyper, but were filled with sleep this morning, stared me down the whole way across the store. When he reached me, he pulled my small frame closer for a hug.

"Morning, Lovely." He whispered in my ear making me melt.

"Hello" I say, making the smile is showing in my voice, and right there I decided not to tell him about Mystery Boy that I had given my number. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

Noticing how close it was to first bell, Austin ordered and got his pound cake to eat in the car. I lock eyes with the British boy a few times as we waited, while Austin went on talking about things I could care less about, like football, and how the Bears won last night. Every time I looked at the guy, something tugged in the back of my mind. He was so familiar! Austin got his pound cake and we started walking out to the parking lot. I felt all five of the Brit's stares on the back of my head as I walked out of the store. I glance back at him and give him a small smile, which he immediately returns, which makes me blush. I feel awful about not telling Austin, but things haven't been the same since "The Incident" I actually kind of want things to be over. I mean I love Austin, but...

Austin gives me a quick peck on the lips, jumps in his car, and drives away. I do the same, singing One Direction half-heartedly and think about the mystery boy all the way to school.


	2. Parking Goes WRONG

Shit. I scan the over crowded school lot, hoping for any chance of a spot to squeeze my car in. Being late at our school means no parking, and juniors don't get prime spots to begin with. I quickly make up my mind that I am not going to school today.

The girls- which includes Amanda, Caroline, Sophi, and Kaylan- had ditched today as well, oddly convenient right? Catching up with them would be easy. One text later, I was driving towards the mall with high hopes, Mystery Boy momentarily forgotten. Finding a parking spot here was easy, since it was the middle of the day on Monday, I mean go figure. Amanda was waiting for me at the entrance as I pulled up and got out of the car. It was really funny to see her standing there towering over all the Mad Moms In Mini vans. She and her, tall mysterious dark features stuck out like. Her hair was so dark brown, it was almost black and she had eyes to match. Actually, it's really funny that we're best friends, since she towers over my tiny 5'3" with her massive 5'11".

"I didn't think you would come!"she exclaims excitedly. I had never ditched before. Oh well, first time for everything.

"Finals are next week, so I don't really need to be there. Parking sucked anyways." She just looks at me for a minute, knowing I'm feeling guilty already, then grabs my arm and drags me into the mall before I could change my mind. Gotta love your friends, don't you?

In a tight circle down by Bath and Body Works, all of my friends were discussing what to do with the rest of our day. Without warning, they storm me all talking at once and smother me in the messiest group hug ever. Our unstable huddle started tipping, and finally collapsed on to the ground, and none of us could stop laughing enough to untangle our limbs. Shaking still with fits of giggles, we finally could stand up and make our way to the food court, Sophi harassing people as we went. Sophi and her small stature could charm anybody into doing whatever she wanted. She often used these powers for evil, like tricking little kids to do stupid shit, like lick flagpoles when it's freezing. Who didn't learn that lesson from The Christmas Story?

Back in the food court, I spilled about mystery boy, because I couldn't contain it any longer. The most sensible of us, Kaylan, scolded me for giving a stranger my phone number. She was the mommy of the group. Tall, with long dark hair, and tan skin, she was the easygoing girl who everybody loved. Some of the others protested her thoughts, saying that it was good I was picking up someone other than Austin. He was just bad news. Sophi even brought up the unspeakable. The Incident.

_**Flashback**_

It was last year, we had been together for a while now, and I was totally blinded by how good it felt to have a guy that liked me. In this love coma, I didn't notice the obvious signs. He was sneaking around, not telling me where he was going, missing dates and school, avoiding my friends and family, but I didn't notice anything. If it weren't for the girls, I wouldn't have ever woken up and smelled the flowers. He was cheating, and on top of that, this girl was involved in the "Wrong Crowd" Her name was Lexi. Until she got messed up, we were good friends, and I would have not thought she would be a boyfriend stealer. On top of that, they apparently f**ked several times behind my back. She had convinced my football star boyfriend Austin to start doing stuff that would fuck with his mind, and that's exactly what it did. Amanda and Caroline sat me down, showed me the proof, and right there I called him and ended it. A month later, I took him back. What the f**k is wrong with me?

_**End Flashback**_

After we bonded over some Chinese, and I had my reminiscing moment, Caroline looked at us with her goofy excited grin, and said one word.

"Shopping!" There were various squeals of agreement, and delight at the thought. It was our day off, and we were going to blow our paychecks. Sounds smart right?

Here's the thing about California malls, they have EVERYTHING. There could be goodwill right across the hall from Michael Kors. I got lucky with the Jack Wills that had just popped up here a year ago. Gucci had released a new spring line too, which immediately attracted my friends' attention. I really wasn't in the mood for purses, and I needed a new hoodie, since mine was falling apart. I told them I'd meet them there soon, and started towards Jack Wills. Pulling out my phone on the way, I noticed that I had two texts, both from strange numbers. Nervous knots formed in my stomach as I clicked read. The first said:

**Hey lovely! I was wondering if you wanted to hang tonight...**

**Call me!**

The second:

**Call me dear! Hope we can work something out. **

One more buzzed through as I was going to put my phone in my pocket, and I hastily yanked it out again, almost dropping the phone.

**Am I being creepy? Sorry. I can explain if you would just call me!**

Well, it was the least I could do. I dumped my whole latte on the guy. I needed to talk to everyone first though. We have important girl code rules to follow you know. With one quick click, I had Amanda on the phone, waiting for her to answer. I told her there was no time to explain and to meet me at the food court. I'm sure I scared the living hell out of her considering the tone my voice had, but oh well.

After messages had been read, and stories had been explained, we sat stumped in silence for a minute.

Caroline was the first to speak, as always.

"Do it. Call him and invite him to hang out here. We can spy, and make sure nothing goes wrong and you don't get ruphied, It's perfect."

Caroline was always the brains of our operation, and she had a KILLER style sense. She was 5'1" full of dramatic, singing power. Her curly golden blonde hair sprouted out of her head like curly fries, some awesome, and some epic fails. She wore bright red glasses that AMAZING but verged obnoxious, **(A/N: Don't hate me dear! CL)** and made her blue eyes pop.

Across the board, her plan was a win. I pulled my phone back out of my pocket. The knot was coming back quickly, and my hands started to shake. I fought to keep my voice even as I told them I was dialing. The girls gathered around me in a circle that would kill a claustrophobic, and I hit send.

A smooth male voice answered on the second ring. It was so sexy. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. His accent made my train of thought explode.

"Look who finally decided to call me!" he said with an amused smirk in his voice.

"For someone who doesn't know if he's going to rejected, you're awful cocky." I said curtly. That shut up the snide comments, and he was at a loss for words for a moment. I got the feeling this was one of those guys that a girl never told no. Great.

"Ok, I apologize. That was douchish of me to say. Would you please hang out with me? I can't pass up an American with such a good sense of style. I mean Jack Wills, that's where it's at." I had to laugh at him, trying to sound like an American. It didn't suit him.

"Weeelllll, since you put it so sweetly, sure. How about the mall in 45 minutes? I'll be outside on one of the giant concrete balls." I could hear him containing laughter on the other side of the line, which made me have to laugh too.

"Sure. See you then, Love" he hung up.

The girls were staring at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"HANNAH! Why would you spill coffee on that yummy cookie?" Sophi's analogies from food to people rarely ever made sense, so I kind of laughed it off.

"Dear lord, he sounds SEXUAL!" Amanda had the funniest look on her face. Somewhere between creeper, and shocked.

"Fuck yes he does!" Sophi agreed. My friends had a tendency to sort of drop cuss words at random times, so just disregard it. We all laughed at Sophi's comment, and couldn't stop. Caroline was the first to calm down, her fashion side kicking in.

"Good thing we're at the mall, because you need a makeover." Caroline shut everybody up.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I mocked hurt looking down at my dirty sandals, frayed shorts, and threadbare Jack Wills sweatshirt. Told you it was falling apart.

"You plan on meeting a sexy sounding British guy in that? Over my cold. Dead. Body" with every word she poked my chest to emphasize her point. She kept going "You better have your credit card too, because this is definitely an emergency."

Oh Caroline. Always blowing things out of proportion. This is why we love her.

"Yes, but don't go crazy. One dress, and one CHEAP pair of shoes. That's it!" she had been known to get a little excited at the thought of shoes.

"Yes Ma'am!" she shouted at me and walked away quickly, looking for the nearest store.

After she was gone, Sophi and Amanda dragged me off towards the nearest Sephora. Sophi worked on sweet talking the lady into doing my make up for free, which was what she was best at. I guess I didn't get a say in what I looked like for this. I was going to kill them later. Sophi sent Amanda out to the car to grab the emergency kit. That is not a first aid kit, just so you know. It's got all kinds of girly shit in there. We have everything from spare shoes, to curling irons. They took me to the bathroom after we thanked the Sephora lady and got to work.

Twenty minutes to go, and the heathens had just finished my hair. As they turned off the curling wand, Caroline was rushing in with two bags.

Oh no.


	3. YOU ARE SO DEAD

Caroline pushed her way past the other girls, and started freaking out.

"Holy shit. I found the PERFECT thing! You're going to love it. It is soo cute! At first, I couldn't find anything, but after searching three stores," She kept going, but I couldn't hear her any more. My pulse was rapidly speeding up, and I could hear the blood roaring in my ears. The knot of nerves I had felt when I was calling him were back, and they were worse than ever. Reality began hitting, and I was actually going through with this.

When they finally noticed I was zoned out and wasn't listening, I had eight frantic hands waving in front of my face. I snapped out of it, and they all looked at me with plain concern on their faces.

"What? Sorry," I said, feeling mildly embarrassed. They wouldn't stop asking me if I was ok now. "Will you show me already?" she just pushed the bag into my hands with a serious expression plastered on her face.

"I want it to be a surprise. Just go try it on." I turned on my heels and found an open stall door. Yanking it closed, I stripped and pulled out the dress and slipped it on over my head. Next, I pulled out the heels, which were a peep toe peachy colored pump. Stalking out of the stall, there were all shocked faces looking at me.

"Wow." They all said in perfect unison

"What are you talking about?" I said defensively, quickly I rushed over to the mirror to see what they were talking about. Wow was definitely the word to describe it. Caroline was amazing.

It was a gorgeous, almost vintage, cream lace, with peachy undertones, giving it just the perfect amount of color. It was thin strapped with a sweetheart neckline that was extremely flattering. With the light color, my sun kissed skin tone popped, and the length was perfect, not too vulgar, dusting just above my knees, and had a fitted top making my waist look super tiny. Does it sound cheesy if I was that the dress was made for me? I mean it really could have been. Amanda's voice brought me back to reality.

"Uh.. hun, you better go get on your ball. Prince Charming will be here any minute." They decided to start calling him that recently, yes, I realize its weird, and yes they are freaks.

We exit the bathroom in a mob, and say goodbye, dispersing. I am left alone to walk myself to the exit and nervous knot multiplies. As soon as I touch the mall entrance door, it triples again. It got even worse as I picked a ball and attempted to daintily climb on top of it, if that is even possible. The longer I sat, the more agonizing the waiting got. Two minutes seemed to be two hours, and the longer I waited, the longer I began doubting his appearance.

Just as I was about to crawl down off my ball, feeling crestfallen, a familiar figure approach.

"You must be Hannah," He said, taking my hand and kissing it. His voice popped my heartstrings like nothing I had ever thought possible, and the touch of his lips sent shivers up my spine.

"Yes, and you are?" I replied, trying to keep my composure. His face was shockingly attractive, even almost fully covered by those same goofy sunglasses. I swear to god, he got them from the women's department.

"My name is Harry." I almost let myself laugh, but caught myself. That cant really be his name.

"What?" he said, his expression turning immensely confused.

"It's just that you remind me of THE Harry Styles. I mean it's kinda creepy. You both have the same hair and accents, and name."

"Do I?" he said, with an amused smirk on his face. He must be impressed I compared him to an overly attractive male singer.

"Yes?" before I could question him about anything else one direction, he cut me off.

"Let's go, shall we?" being the English gentleman he is, he grabbed my hand and gingerly helped me down from the rock. Taking my arm, we began walking towards the doors, and he was telling me about his "mates" back in England. I love the way he had different names for everything. British accents were so cool! Wow, now I sound like a blonde idiot. He told me about the time they woke him up on his birthday by singing/screaming at him, and how his mom was the most important person in the world to him. He really loved her, and treated her like a good person. Actually he admitted he missed her most of all. Most guys I have dated were totally rude to their moms, and walked all over them. I could already tell he was different.

"Actually, I have a better idea." He said.

"Oh really?" I said doubtfully "Try me."

"Lets go to the beach. I'm sure you know your way around better, and I think that would be more fun for a guy, than shopping."

"Unless I took you in Victoria's Secret." I said, assuming he would laugh. I should really stop assuming things.

"What's that?" he questioned, and extremely confused look overtaking his striking features.

"Uhm, I'm going to have let some other American tell you that." I said shyly, feeling my face heat up, and the smirk on his face grow. Changing the subject, I quickly began talking again.

"If we're going, we better leave, since it will be getting dark soon." Harry nodded, and we walked to my car, our shoulders touching. We started talking again, and he told me some more about his parents, and I told him some about mine, accidently letting the blonde bimbo and father running away parts slip out. A shocked look crossed his face.

"I don't know why someone would want to leave someone as fantastic as you." He said staring into my blue green eyes with his hideous sunglasses-covered ones. (Though, I'm sure they'd be quite nice without them.) I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks." I muttered, thoroughly embarrassed, looking away in a small attempt to hide it. We kept talking about the most random things until we reached the beach.

"Bet I could beat you to the water." He said with the most mischievous grin. I could never refuse a challenge like that.

"No way in hell buddy. READYSETGO!" I screamed out of the blue, taking off and him struggling to catch up. Ha! I beat Harry easily.

"DAMN IT!" he said, obviously upset about loosing to a girl.

"Awwwee is wittle Harry mad he wost?" I said, my turn to be the smiling one. I walked over to give him a hug, before I could think better of it. Yeah, my name is Hannah Cave, and I hug random British men when I get bored.

Before I could fully wrap him in a hug, he gave me a small shove, and I landed on my sorry ass in the water.

"Oops" he cried, as I splashed. He was laughing his head off, face turning red, and some beautiful dimples showing on either one of his cheeks. I got up, fuming.

"HARRYYY! YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THAT!" I screamed, loud enough that a mother down the beach turned, looked me, horrified, and grabs her daughter and walks off. I started towards him, and he took off running. I chased him for a good five minutes, laughing and struggling for breath, until I was close enough to grab him. I jumped and tackled him to the ground, surprising the shit out of him. Sitting on his stomach, I was punching him with my tough, girly might, (also know as not very hard.) and I wacked off the god awful sunglasses. As they came off I froze.

Oh my god.

No freaking way

This was not real.

Have I been dreaming?

No. It's not possible.

I, Hannah Cave, was sitting on top of 1/5 of my favorite band in a soaking wet dress, looking like a mess. Oh my lord.

"Surprise!" he muttered, almost laughing at my stunned expression.

"Harry styles," I said in shock "I am sitting on THE Harry Styles." Then I was quiet for a minute.

Just a minute.

"YOU'RE GOD DAMN HARRY STYLES AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? WHAT THE HELL?"

At this point he was laughing, and sliding me off him. He suddenly got a real hurt look in his eye.

"Are you an anti-directoner? I guess I'll just call Louis." He said and started to walk away. I caught his wrist, and pulled him back.

"No. Stop. I love you guys. I'm just really shocked," I looked down at myself and added "And very wet." I was laughing really hard at this point, realizing the ways that could be taken, and regretting saying it. Harry was laughing too. We just stood there looking at each other for a minute, and then he took a step closer.

"So I guess we should be getting you back to the mall..." I said my thoughts trailing off, noticing his closeness.

"We really don't _have _to." He scooted a little closer, and I could make out the distinct sent of Hollister, and Jack wills on him.

"Are you sure? I mean wont the boys get worried? You have been gone for quite some time now, and I'm pretty sure you have a concert tomorrow, right? It's not like I stalk you or anything, but I do have tickets to that show, and I cried whe..." My sentence was cut short by lips crashing into mine. Harry's hands found their way to my hips, pulling me closer, and my wrapped up around his neck, fingers entangled in his hair. The second our lips touched, I had felt a heat spreading through me, getting more intense with every second, every touch, every movement. We collapsed into the sand, and stayed in a tangle of limbs until we had to come up for breath.

"Wow." I said. That was truly the best kiss I have ever had. And it was from Harry Styles. Oh my god!

_Wait. _I thought, suppressing the inner fangirl. _They don't like it when girls do that. _I reminded myself, before opening my mouth to speak. Fortunately, he beat me to it.

"Glad you didn't take me back to the mall now?" he asked, smirking again, making me blush

"Yes..." I said in a small voice, making him smile, and me as well.

"Can I make a confession?" he asked, not waiting for a reply to continue. "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you." He chuckled. "Girls normally go crazy over us, and I didn't want you to. I actually really like you." I smiled, and replied

"I've been in love with you since the X-factor, so I win" I said winking, and he just laughed. He was so darn cute!

"Wanna meet the boys tonight?" he asked, obviously wanting to show me off to them, even though there wasn't much to show off at this point. I was in tatters.

"No, I think it's my bedtime. And I owe my girls an explanation, for being gone and not updating them. Maybe they can meet the boys?" I asked innocently, wanting him to say yes, just to make them happy.

"Anything for you love" he said, kissing my cheek. Man. I could get used to this.


	4. I'll Drive

Harry grabbed my hands and pulled me up and led me towards the car, stopping every minute or so to look back and smile at me, making it hard for me to take in any air. He was just so perfect, and I was expecting it to be a dream I would wake up from in a matter of minutes, but it never came, Harry was still there, walking smoothly in front of me, holding onto my petite hands, with his. I could feel my cheeks heating up just thinking about what was going on. I could not believe what had happened to me today. This was crazy. My brain was zooming around at five billion miles a second trying to take in everything. He was standing here in front of me. The man of my dreams, literally. I think I might scream.

"Want to drive?" I asked him, hoping he would agree, because I'm pretty sure if I had to drive, we would crash, due to my obvious distraction.

"Sure." He said with a confused expression at first, and then quickly changed to a smile that made my knees weak and my insides melt. He quickly offered to take me home, calling Louis for a ride from my house, since his car was at the mall, and then insisting he take me when I said no, such a gentleman. He gripped my hand tight, leading me to the passenger side of the car, pushing me up against the door, and giving me a long, lingering kiss, making my insides tumble. Reaching behind me Harry opened the door, and shut it after allowing me to get in. He climbed in, and as his door shut I felt like I had finally woken up from a coma. Regular Hannah was back, score! I could breath and speak again, which was a wonderful improvement from my state of shock. Harry shot me a fabulous smile, and stuck the keys in the ignition, snapping on the radio. I laughed when What Makes You Beautiful came through the speakers, and he started singing his parts to me. We talked some more, and he told me about the boys some more. They were really like brothers, even more so than it appeared everywhere.

"So, what brings you to this awful town?" I asked, the true curiosity peaking in my voice. I had long since forgot about being dripping wet, and covered in sand.

"We all just needed a break, and people knew where my house was, so we had to go even farther. Anyways, our tour this summer starts in LA, which is kinda close, right?"

"Yeah, it is." I answered, deciding not to push any further. I gave him my address, we chatted casually the rest of the way home. As we pulled I turned to face him.

"Thank you so much, Harry. I had a wonderful time." I said, absolutely beaming, wanting him to say the same.

"I did too," he said, casually, "but it would be even better if I could maybe see you tomorrow..." he half stated, half asked, glancing at me through his long eyelashes. I thought I would die.

"Uhhmmm, sure!" I said, straining to contain my excitement, which was extremely difficult. "Just text me, then." I finished. I didn't really care what I had planned for tomorrow. Harry Styles was worth way more than doing laundry.

His face spread into a huge grin, making me smile as well. Quickly pecking my lips, he informed me that a light had just snapped on in my house.

"SHHIITT!" I started to freak out, realizing just how much trouble I would be in. My last words were rushed, "Dadsupgottago!" I jumped out of the car with Harry close behind, tossing me my keys, and running down the street, and me running towards the door. My dad was super strict when it came to boys. He always had to meet them, NO exceptions. Wow this would go over wonderfully.

Trying as quietly as I could to open the door and sneak up to my room, I had a mini heart attack every time something made a noise. Hopefully my family was asleep.

Sprinting upstairs to my attic room, I sank down in front of the closed door, knowing I should call Amanda, and Caroline. I looked at my obnoxious pink alarm clock. It read 12:45. No. I am going to sleep. I can call them tomorrow. I quickly found some clothes to sleep in, and peeled off the sticky, damp dress, and crawled under the comforter. I was glad to be home, but then again, I wished I could still be with Harry. I didn't know how to explain it, but I really got along well with him.

All I had to do was wait.

Until tomorrow...

I snapped off the lights, and tried to go to sleep, lying in bed for a good thirty minutes.

This is not working.

Pulling out my phone I decided text Harry, hoping he would still be awake. It's going to be a long night.


	5. All My Ex's

Chap 5 1D ff

Title: My stupid Messages

From Harry: 1:55 AM

Hey babe;) just wanted to say good night, I guess you fell a sleep. Can't wait till I get to see your beautiful face tomorrow3

I woke up with a very unhappy looking mother standing above my bed, her fluffy pajamas not helping the 'fierce' mamma bear look she was going for. Really, it just looked like she got a boulder shoved up her ass and she couldn't get it out. This can't be good...

"Who is Harry?" she demanded, looking very suspicious. She always has a way of getting into my business. She was one of those moms that thought talking about boys and sex with their daughters made them cool. Really, it just made her annoying.

"My friend, I met him a few days ago." I said putting on the most innocent face I could muster. "Why?" lying through my teeth wasn't exactly hard for me.

"His messages to you weren't exactly sending the 'we're just friends' vibe dear. Don't try to play dumb with me."

"Whatever mother. Why did you get into my messages?"

"Your phone was stuck to your face when you were sleeping, I pulled it off for you so it didn't have drool all over it, and your messages were conveniently pulled up. Maybe you shouldn't be texting guys that aren't your boyfriend that late and I wouldn't have seen them." I selfconsciencly wiped my mouth and stared back at the unattractive sour expression she has put on her face.

Holy fuck.

Austin

I cheated on Austin.

"M...mmm mom? I need my phone back. I have some things to discuss with Austin." I stated as calmly as I could, not wanting to let my mom know what had happened. I cant believe I let this happen.

She gave me a nasty glare, trying to make me feel guilty, but the feeling never came. All I felt was idiocy.

As soon as she gave me my phone back a message rang through. Austin wanted to go to lunch with me. Great. I jumped out of the warm security of my bed and headed to the shower. Rushing I found a pair of old shorts, and light pink sheer blouse and a cute brown belt with a fedora to cover up my untamed waves and headed towards the door. I slipped on my gray toms and prayed for the best as I put my car into gear. Here goes nothing

Twenty minutes later, I tied nervous knots in the paper wrapper of a straw, waiting for Austin to come back from the bathroom. I was going to miss talking to him for hours on end, and the delicious funnel cakes we shared because of the family business. But I couldn't do this to myself anymore. His smiling face paraded out of the bathroom back to our booth, like he had no cares in the world. Sitting down, he started to tell me about his last football practice, and how hockey stats are doing, and how his brother Hunter was voted MVP of his basketball team. All he ever talked about was his sports, his brother's sports, or his friends. He never gave me a chance to tell him about anything. That always managed to frustrate me. I struggled to keep in any emotions throughout the whole meal, focusing on small things around the restaurant. There was an old lady sitting in the booth behind Austin's head picking at a mole on her cheek, there were two parents and their children sitting around a big table laughing at the son who just stuck straws up his nostrils, and the lady taking orders was growing increasingly impatient with some of the kids from our school playing pranks on her. My attention snapped back to Austin and he was giving me a wired look. I noticed he had my phone in his hands.

"Uhmm Hannah?" he said, looking concerned "are you all right?"

"Yea, of course!" I replied as enthusiastically as I could, plastering a fake doublewide grin on my lips, hoping he would buy it.

"Ok Hun... Did you hear? That band you like, what's its name... Two ways? They're in town."

"It's one direction Austin, and yes, I did." I said fixing him with one of my classic glares. I know all his favorite sports players and he can't even remember my favorite band. What kind of boyfriend does that!

Lunch dragged on. I couldn't hold onto my thoughts any longer.

"Austin? I don't think we're working out. Its over." I had cut him off mid sentence, and he looked at me shell shocked. His blue eyes rounded out and looked like saucers on his face, his mouth hung open slightly where it had been while he was talking.

"You can't beak up with me. I won't let you." he said defensively, after he had regained his ability to speak.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I make my own decisions." I retorted, my voice venomous. I stood, and turned on my heels planning to storm out of the restaurant, but a familiar face stopped me. I marched over to the booth across the room.

"Hello beautiful." He said with a smile

**Mason's POV**

Hannah and I go way back, she was my best friend for years when we were kids, but then she had to go and date Austin. Way to ruin things. We hadn't spoken since the day they got together. I was planning on asking her out that day, actually. I had gotten so close to her over the years. We hung out every day, she came to me crying that time she got slushed in the café, and I could trust her with anything. I fell completely head over heels, every time I saw her look at me with those sapphire blue eyes, I would feel myself go weak at the knees. Well, to be totally honest, I still would, if I hadn't built up immunity to it. Like chicken pox, minus the itchiness.

I was waiting outside her house, so I could whisk her away on a romantic date that she was clueless about, when BAM! Austin climbs up her house, and asks her out. I was fucked right there. I didn't even have the balls to do it for years, and he just waltzes up her god damn house and does it first. Anyways, I was crushed. We stopped speaking, hanging out, the whole deal. I thought I would never have to come into contact with Hannah Cave again. Wrong.

"Hello Beautiful." I said with a sarcastic smile thrown in there, just for effect. She was stalking over towards my booth, a deep scowl carved into her delicate features.

"Shut up Mason." She said, slightly scaring me with her psycho glare.

"Ouch! Rough day?" I asked. It looked like her and Austin just had a fight, and I figured being friendly wouldn't really make us friends again, right?

"I just dumped Austin, he's an asshole. I was wondering if I could join you for now..." she said, hesitant, knowing perfectly well that I avoided her after she got new friends.

"Yeah, sure. How've you been?" I ask sincerely, trying to hide the fact I was glad she came over here. I really had missed her.

"Good, except for today." She said letting a smile go, which made her twenty times more gorgeous than she already was.

"Well, that's good." I ended, the conversation getting awkward. A phone ringing broke the silence. Of course it was Hannah's. She still had some One Direction song as her ringtone. She looked at me apologetically, and pulled it out. Her eyes lit up when she saw whoever it was. Damn, did I want to be him? No. That isn't what I mean. I don't have any feelings for her. I hope.

"I'm really sorry Mason. I've got to take this. But, it was good seeing you." She said with a small smile.

"You too, Hannah." I said and watched her get up and walk through the door, out of my life. But I was going to make sure it wasn't permanent this time.


	6. The Lift of a Lifetime

**Hannah's POV**

The ringing of my phone continued until I reached the front of the restaurant when I hit answer.

"Hello, Domino's Pizza, may I take your order?" I said in the most chipper, cheerleadery annoying voice I could possibly take on.

"Really, Hannah? That's not very mature." Harry's smooth voice filled my head, causing all my thoughts to run together, making me loose my super- witty comeback I had planned.

"You're one to talk." I said lamely, hoping he didn't notice how excited I was to be talking to him again. Or how he made my normally collected head turn scattered. I stared down at the ground, hoping to find the words there, laid out for me, but nope. I was out of luck.

"Oh really," he sounded amused. There was an awkward silence that followed, which left me feeling like I should die of embarrassment. It's that age-old dilemma of girl meets boy and gets so worked up she doesn't know how to handle herself or what to say.

Harry was the one to break it.

"What are you doing today, dear?" he asked casually

"Nothing anymore." I stated plainly, begging silently that he didn't ask what I meant by the 'anymore'.

"Want to hang out again? I mean we don't have to, but I was just wondering if you wanted to meet the boys and spend some time with us, we don't really know anybody here or anything..." He trailed off, realizing how he was rambling. I didn't take my time to respond.

"Sure!" I was practically screaming with excitement, and trying to contain the inner fan girl beast that was growing bigger and bigger.

"Brilliant, we're staying at the Hyatt Regency. See you, Love."

"Bye, Hun." I said. Hun was like my thing. I called everyone Hun. The ride there was excruciating. I passed happy couples strolling down each sidewalk, completely in their own little bliss filled worlds, and I started to wonder if harry and I would ever be like that, making myself feel like a crazed twelve year old girl that had her first crush. I couldn't stand not being in the same room as Harry any longer. God we weren't even dating. I didn't even know about us, and he probably just thought we were some sort of fling thing that he had with every girl. Sadly, I already had it bad. I fell asleep last night replaying our amazing kiss in my mind, and thinking about how it felt when he grabbed my hands and hugged me. Since Austin's incident I don't particularly trust guys. Harry was going to throw me out like a broken toy when he was done with me. Oh well, I'll enjoy it until then.

Pulling into the Hyatt was the most confusing thing I ever did. There were about 40 different ways to turn, and people directing you this way and that. I almost crashed into three different cars, and two cement poles. I was hopelessly lost when I saw that familiar figure standing in one of the doorways. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and quickly found an open spot. Parking my car, I hoped out and sprinted over to the figure. He was standing there with a small smile playing on his perfect pink lips, and his green eyes sparkling.

"Hi" I said breathlessly, partially because I had been running, and partly because seeing him was extremely breath taking.

"Hello love." He said coolly still smiling, and moving in for a hug. His hands wound around me and left my skin tingling when they pulled away. His face almost looked like he wanted to kiss me, but he thought better of it.

"Let's go meet the boys!" he said, with the enthusiasm of a five year old, grabbing my hand and yanking me towards the elevator. He smacked the button and gave me a huge grin, like he had just accomplished something important. He leaned over and whispered in my ear

"I beat you to the button." He pulled away with a satisfied smile still stuck on his face, keeping up his childish act. The elevator made this annoying beeping sound, that was unnaturally loud, making me cringe, and Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me in as soon as the doors open. My eyes double in size as I step in, noticing the spacious elevator is made completely of glass. I wasn't exactly fond of elevators as it is, and the glass frankly scared the shit out of me. Harry pulled out a key and stuck in in the penthouse slot, turned, and then hit the button that popped out as he did so.

When he looked back at me, his smile completely vanished. I guess he noticed that I was scared, and looked concerned immediately.

"Are you alright?" he asked, making me feel self-conscience. Goddamn these stupid fears.

"Just not a fan of heights, or glass elevators for that matter..." I responded letting my voice trail off.

"Here," he said moving closer, and I could once again smell the wonderful aroma that was harry, aftershave and cologne. It was delightful. "I can make you forget that we're even here." He stated a coy smile growing on his sharp, handsome features.

**Harry's POV**

Moving closer to her, I could almost taste her again. I had missed the feeling of her soft lips on mine since the beach. I leaned in, and her eyelids fluttered closed, her crystal blue eyes no longer visible to me. I felt our lips finally touch and the kiss started off slowly, sweetly, my hand on her cheek, her arms around my neck. I loved the way this felt. I sensed the kiss heating up, and ran my tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she eagerly granted, and our tongues danced together, as I pushed her up against the elevator wall, my hands roaming her sides as hers tangled in my curls, wanting more.

Suddenly, the lift rang out an annoying ding, signaling our floor. I reluctantly pulled away, and Hannah looked quite flustered. She was so adorable like that. I barely could peel my eyes off of her as I tugged her out of the lift. Directly across the lavishly carpeted floor and decorated hallway was a simple white door that led to the flat myself and the boys were staying in for our time in California. Still dragging Hannah by the hand, we approached the door. I had my hand rested on the knob, debating if we should go in. No doubt some crazy scheme was going on inside, which Louis was mostlikely to blame for. I swear that man is not a man, just a six year old trapped in a twenty one year old's body. We had to go in, it was now or never. This should be extremely interesting.


	7. The Boys and Other Disasters

**Hannah's POV**

Harry's long fingered hand reached out and gingerly grabbed the door handle. In that moment a few things finally became real to me.

I was at the door of HARRY STYLES' hotel room.

He had KISSED me in the elevator.

I was about to actually meet One Direction, my favorite band since 2010.

My mind was jolted back to reality when the posh hotel suit door flew open. Harry's green eyes sparkled as he looked down at me, a gorgeous smile gracing his features. He held out his arm, gesturing me to enter. Slowly, I stepped inside, harry following close behind me, immediately I noticed one thing. Noise. From a room not too far away there was manic laughing, and some yelling. The next thing to hit me was the boys. Literally.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! STTTOOPPPP!" someone laugh-yelled, exiting the room. It was Louis. He turned his head towards us, and his eyes lit up.

"HAZZA'S BACK!" he continued yelling, and turned towards me. He grinned a devilish smile, and added to his original observation.

"AND HE BROUGHT A GIRLLLLL!" which caused all the boys to come rushing in, screaming and yelling, and tackled me in this thing that was supposed to be a 'hug' but more resembled a football play.

"BOYS!" Liam shouted, attempting to take control of the situation. He was the only one who hadn't gone in for the group hug, like the other boys. "We do not tackle house guests! Now get off the poor girl." He said sternly, and one by one they proceeded to do as they were told- including Harry, who had joined in on the hug- and introduced themselves. Niall was first. He extended a hand, which I gratefully took, and helped me up.

"I'm Niall." He said, grinning from ear to ear, with blue eyes glittering. Zayn tossed me a small wave and a smile, and Louis went right in for another 'hug' and shouted

"IM LOUIS THE CARROT KING!" and scurried away. Liam smiled at me, and waved from his vantage point on the sofa, and stated simply

"Hello Love, I'm Liam."

Harry turned to me and beamed, grinning like an idiot.

"Now you've met the boys." He said, and looked like he was about to say something else, when there was a loud bang, and everyone turned towards Louis, who was standing in the doorway holding a pot and wooden spoon like a gong.

"I NOW ANNOUNCE THE ONE DIRECTION OFFICIAL MARIO CART TOURNAMENT STARTS NOW!" he shouted

I smiled and quickly agreed to play. The boys are about to loose terribly.

Let the games begin *Evil smile** *;)**

**Mason's POV**

I rushed in the door, making a beeline for my room. The small apartment was practically in pieces because of my roommate, Ben, who couldn't pick up anything to save his life. We really needed to have a discussion about this...

Anyways, after tripping over about four shirts, a pizza box, and the hidden leg of a chair, I finally reached my room. Bursting through the door, I ran to the bed in the middle of the small room. Bending down, I carefully reached my hand under the mattress and pulled out a box the size of a photo, that was maybe 5 inches deep, and stared at it for a moment. Hannah had given it to me when we were in the third grade. She was so proud of it at the time. It was my birthday, and we were celebrating seven years of friendship, so she had made me this. It was a college box, covered in tons of mini pictures of us from when we were children.

Really I didn't quite understand why we had stopped being friends, other than that prick Austin had told her to stop talking to me. We had been best friends our whole lives. It was ALWAYS Hannah and Mason, Mason and Hannah. Practically joint at the hip, where one went so did the other. I was even there to comfort her when her dad left, three years ago.

I shook off my flashback, and caught a glimpse of my favorite photo of all time. Which is saying a lot, because I was studying to gain my major in photography. It was one of Hannah at the fourth of July festival when we were eight. It was right after I got my first digital camera, and I had been running around the fair snapping the most random pictures. I happened to be lucky enough to get this one, and the memory to go along with it.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mason! Stop it!" Hannah's shrill eight year old voice shouted at me, trying to contain her giggles. I was chasing her around, darting through the local county fair, camera in hand, trying to take as many pictures as possible. Her long dirty blonde hair and royal blue dress trailing after her, I followed as close as I could. She led me to a clearing at the edge of the fair grounds, hidden by trees, and bushes. The grass was soft, and tall, scattered with different kinds of wild flowers dotting the ring of exposed greenery.

"You'll never catch me," she bragged with a coy grin on her face "I'm too fast for your stupid camera!" she continued to sprint circles around the meadow, laughing up a storm. I kept on chasing her (Little did I know, this would happen for the rest of my life. Just chasing, and keep on missing.)

"Hannah, wait." I called, pleading with her to stop. She was being way too mean. I guess this was normal, we always were teasing each other, and being mean, but she was being too mean. I just wanted one picture of my best friend. What was so wrong with that?

She whirled around, her blonde hair fanning out around her like a halo. There was a perfectly crooked, almost devilish smile on her pink eight year old lips, and there was a teasing look in her eyes. The perfect picture fell into place as she thrust her arms back and leant forwards to keep her balance, dancing under the old live oak that had Spanish moss draping off its gnarled branches. She looked like a perfect model out of my moms magazines.

I held my breath, and took the picture.

**End Flashback**

I ran my thumb over the faux gold clasp that held the box closed, and gently pushed it open. Inside were more pictures I had taken of her, and a few of our other childhood best friend Tara across the years, a tiara that she forced me to wear when we played pretend, though I would never admit that I actually had tea parties with her when we were younger. Many of the small mementos in that box brought tears to my eyes. I broke down when I saw what was on the bottom of the box. It was a note I had written to her, but never given her, that said three words.

**I love you. **

**Hannah's POV**

So far, I had sufficiently kicked Louis', Niall's, Liam's, and Zayn's asses in Mario cart. Each and every one of them had refused to accept that a girl could beat them, and I wasn't one to back away from a challenge.

Now, it was time for Harry to go down. He picked up his controller and returned to his seat in Lou's lap.

"Are you sure that there isn't something going on here?" I asked, skeptically, in a completely joking tone

"If I wasn't straight, would we have done what we did last night?" he said, a cocky smirk playing on his lips. The other boys wolf whistled and started being annoying, as I realized what he was implying and felt my cheeks color.

"You mean talk about Louis?" I said faking cluelessness, hoping I had recovered from the embarrassment. The boys all laughed hysterically at that, and gave me high fives. Harry just looked mad.

"So," he said changing the subject "What do I get when I win?" that cocky smirk right back on his face

"You get to take me out for ice cream." I said coyly, and smiling sweetly at him.

"That's not much of a prize." He pouted. "How about a kiss?"

"How about... ptthhhhh!" I did that whole tongue between the lips farty sound thingy, and I say it like that because I can't remember what its officially called.

"Real mature." He said, pursing his lips, I laughed like a maniac, and playfully shoved him on my way to sit on Niall's lap (we were already best friends, after knowing each other for three hours) Was that jealousy I saw on Harry's face?

"Lets race." I said smiling evilly. I could tell I was going to fit in here.


End file.
